This invention relates to electronic light radiation tubes and, more particularly, to an electronic light radiation tube which ensures a highly efficient excitation radiation with a luminous gas enclosed in the tube under application of a static magnetic field for efficient collision of most of electrons with the gas, while maintaining the energy level of the electrons incident over a space for the radiation in the tube to be relatively low.
The electronic light radiation tube of the type referred to can be used as a fluorescent lamp comprising an envelope enclosing therein an ultraviolet-ray radiating gas and coated on the inner wall with fluorescent substance. Since such electronic tube can eliminate any need of such current limiting element as a stabilizer due to positive current-to-voltage characteristics as has been known, the electronic tube enables it possible to minimize the lamp in size and weight.